The section headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and should not to be construed as limiting the subject matter described in the present application.
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for achieving optical signaling near baseband limits. The term “optical signal” as used herein is equivalent to the term “optical modulation.” The original low frequency components of a signal before modulation are often referred to as the baseband signal. A signal's “baseband bandwidth” is defined herein as its bandwidth before modulation and multiplexing or after demuliplexing and demodulation.